Barely Of Age
by PopTheTop
Summary: She follows the rules.He's notoriously know to break them.They're both pure bloods, but they joined the order for different reasons.It's Aug of 1978 and Nikki Lyn Smith has joined the order. What Marauder tries to show her fun and adventure istead?SBOC!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop this nonsense giberish!" Her voice echoed through the room, silencing everyone. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You call yourself an order! Look at yourselves! Arguing! How childish! Just because your leader isn't here at the moment, you think you can break out into disruptions. Be lucky I didn't silence you myself with my wand." Everyone stared at her. Who was this women? What did she have to do with the order?

"Who do you think you are?!" One of the older members said, refusing to take word from a mere witch who looks barely of age.

"My name is Nikki Lyn Smith. I'm the last pure blood Smith your find that is on your side." She said pushing back her dark brown hair out of her face, her eyes never letting up any tension. "And one of the few remaining on this planet."

The Smith family was one of pure blood, each beloning to the house of Slytherin, all except for one, who refused to go to Hogwarts, and was sent to a school accross seas in New Zealand. After shortly returning, she had come accross her parents dead, and the dark mark raised above her house. In search of the death eaters that had killed her parents, she came accross a man who had asked her to join in his order, knowing that she had a ventetta against a certain man, a certain wizard. And that is why she is here now, standing infront of the room infront of the good fourty people that were apart of the order.

**Barely of Age  
A Harry Potter Story  
MWPP Era  
August 1978  
Prolouge  
Completed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
All rights reserved to R.K. Rowling.  
I only own Nikki Lyn Smith at this moment.  
Reviews are loved.**

.Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01:**

"She makes quite the first impression, does she not?" Everyone's attention drifted to the older man standing behind her, with a crooked nose, and half moon specles on.

"Professor Dumbledore!" a new roar erupted inside the room as their fearless leader entered.

"Who does she think she is, Professor?!" Lily Potter spoke up.

"She's the newest member of the order." He spoke as she stared at the red head. "Nikki Lyn Smith attended a Wizarding School down in New Zealand for the last ten years, and has recently graduated as top of her class." The young girl gave a smug look towards the red head. "And she will be expected to treat all of you with her respect as well.

"Now...Let's get to our order of business." He spoke, changing the subject once again as everyone took a seat.

Sirius watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She sat against the wall with a notebook in front of her as she took notes on the meeting. When she'd look up, he'd remove his eyes away from her and back to the meeting at hand. When he saw her go back to her notebook, he couldn't help but seal glances her way. There was something about her that caught his attention.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James said elbowing him in the ribs, "Come back to earth."

"Wha-?" He turned to his best friend questioning.

"Is it not obvious staring?" James asked him with a smirk.

"I was _not_..." He argued back.

"Quit it you two." Remus pipped up to them. "Pay attention."

"R-right..." They both said going back to the meeting. Afterward, Nikki stood up and closed her notebook, slipping it into a bag.

"Mister Dumbledore, I ought be going now since this meeting has been concluded." She said politely to him. "I shall bid you farewell until the next time we meet." He nodded shaking her hand before she turned to leave. She walked out of the main room and into the foyer to leave the house.

"H-hey." Someone called out to her, stumbling through the doorway quickly to stop her from leaving. She turned, her dark blue eyes meeting his grey ones.

"Yes?" She asked coolly towards him.

"Nikki right?" He said walking over towards her.

"Yes, but what is it that you need?" She asked, "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"I-uh..." He paused after stumbling over his words, "I'm Sirius Black." He said sticking out his hand. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come over sometime since your around our age and all, and you don't know anyone really in the order." He said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him for a moment, "The order isn't for socializing, Mister Black. It's to prevent the forces of Voldemort taking over the world." She spoke powerfully towards him. "And I don't fancy your style either, Mister Black. I bid you farewell." She said opening the door and closing it only to aparate away.

Sirius stood there for a moment, rethinking about what had just happened. "So... what went on?" James and Peter pressured as they sat in the living room of the Potter's house.

Sirius sat quiet, and so Remus jumped for defence, "What if he doesn't wish to speak of it because for once in his life he was shot down by someone so beautiful and young."

"Thanks, Moony..." Sirius grumbled. "But that is true..."

"Really?!" James, Peter, Remus and even Lily said as once shocked.

"I can't believe someone shot down _the_ Sirius Black." James laughed, "I wish I was there."

"I wish I wasn't." Sirius grumbled still. "How does something like that happen?! And to me of all people?!" He said still disbelieving it happened himself. "And she called me _Mister Black_! Who am I? My father!?"

"Calm down Sirius." Lily said, "Tea?"

"I can get it..." Sirius said before standing up from the chair he sat in to go to the kitchen.

"Padfoot, you still going to after her?" James asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"I don't back down until I get what I want, Progs. You know that as well as I do." Sirius grinned as he came back with tea in his hands. "This is just going to take a little more planning than just ten minutes..."

"You shouldn't go after her if she's not interested Sirius." Lily told him, "Some girls don't like it. Some get annoyed with it, and who knows, if you continue to persue her, you might-"

"End up six feet below." James jumped in with a stupid grin on his face as Lily sat next to him. "But I say go for it. It worked for me."

"But Sirius isn't you, and she's no me, James..." Lily told him.

"And?" Sirius and James both asked.

"I'll find someway... It'll just take time." And with that they sat down, talking about other topics.

**-.x.X.x.-**

Nikki was walking down the street towards her house when it started to get darker. Her house was only three blocks away, and she had to run to the market for something for dinner. She didn't know why it was as cold as it was when it was barely in August, but she continued down the street. Suddenly, rain started to pour down as she quickened her pace down the street with the bag at hand.

"Stupefy!" She heard someone yell out and she dropped the bag in her hand and dove to the side of the road, ducking behind a tree.

_Who the hell was that?!_ She thought, breathing quickly as she reached for her wand, which was placed in her left boot. She held it infront of her, thinking. _Who is it?_

She pushed herself up and against the tree, watching as the eggs that were in her bag, smashed, soaked through, her fruit rolling out and the bag melting as the rain hit it.

"You idiot! You should have just used the cruciatus curse!" She heard a women yell at the guy. "You can't go easy, just because it's a women. She's apart of the order that's against us!"

"I'm sorry..." The guy said, he sounded so young.

"Go and get her! I don't want to have to do your work for you, Regulus!" She pushed the thin boy forward.

_What spell?! Which one to work?! There's two here... If I aparate they'll know... they also probably have a tracker in the area..._ She thought of the ways to escape.

She heard a russle and turned to look behind her to see the boy. "_Crucio_!" He said pointing his wand at her.

"_Finite Incantatum_!" She yelled at the same time he yelled his, cancelling his out. "_Filpendo_!" She yelled, sending him back. "_Expelliarmus!_" She yelled aiming her wand at the women as she turned around the tree. The womens' wand was sent out of her hand. _One last spell and then I can run..._ "_Locomotor Mortis!_" She yelled pointing her wand at the women once more as she had been scrambling to get her wand. The womens legs locked together and Nikki turned and ran as fast as she could to get away from them.

She turned down her block, and felt some sort of spell released away as the rain suddenly stopped. She felt safe enough to aparate away from the spot. She landed at in Diagon Alley, where the life wasn't as alive as it was durring the day. She was relieved to get away from the ones that were working for Voldemort, and found herself spacing out only to be brought back when a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned, ready to send the person back when she saw it was only Alice and Frank Longbottom. She sighed in relief seeing it was two people she recognized from the order. "Miss Smith, are you okay? You look a bit shooken up." Frank addressed her.

"It's a long story..." Nikki said before telling them.

* * *

**Barely of Age  
A Harry Potter Story  
MWPP Era  
August 1978  
Chapter One  
Completed**

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything.  
I own Nikki Lyn Smith.  
All Rights Reserved to J.K.Rowling  
Reviews are loved.

And yes, this is a Sirius Black Story.  
And yes, this is a James Potter, Lily Potter is all ready married story.  
And no, I won't promise that Harry will ever be in here.  
And yes, that was Regulus and Bellatrix that attacked Nikki Lyn.

Random Comment: I can officially drive now! YAY! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02:**

"You should tell Professor Dumbledore about this." Alice said, concerned for Nikki.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd get away first... calm down, then find Mister Dumbledore..." Nikki said, her eyes processing her surroundings still as she looked around. "What I don't understand is how they new I was apart of it all...I just joined officially today, and I already have people coming after me... is that normal?!" She asked them as they started to walk down the street.

"Not common..." Frank told her and she nodded. "Try to get your mind off it for now, and when you speak to Professor Dumbledore, you can tell him then."

"Right..." She said letting out a tight breath.

"We don't really know eachother that well... I'm Alice Longbottom." Alice said putting out her hand.

"Nikki Lyn Smith." She said returning the gesture.

"Frank Longbottom." Frank said shaking her hand as well.

"How old are you, Nikki?" Alice asked her.

"Seventeen." She said, "I'll be eighteen this December."

"You're really young." Alice and Frank agreed.

"I studied for ten years over in New Zealand. The school there starts when your ten, but there is a pre-program for those that love to go above and beyond. Normally it is only for kids that are only a year away from entering, but I was able to enter at seven." Nikki explained.

"So does that make you some prodigy?" Frank asked her.

"I don't believe so, but it is possible to toss me in that catagory..." She said thinking.

"What was your school like in New Zealand?"

"It wasn't big really, it was a small populated school with four houses as well. There's Redwing, Greenhorn, Bluetail, and Goldheart." Nikki explained, "it's really similar to Hogwarts houses, in Goldheart, which was my house, was those who were to believed would suceed in either helping, or distroying the world, those in Bluetail were those that were believed to advance the world's knowledge. Those in Greenhorn were those who would continue in arts and sports. Those in Redwing was were the rest were placed."

"Wow..." Alice said as they entered the bookstore. "That's really cool."

"I know. I was, as they have at Hogwarts, the _head girl _my last year."

"How did you meet Professor Dumbledore then, if you have been in New Zealand?" Frank asked her.

"Ooh, well, I returned back to England and when I came home, I discovered my parents killed and the dark mark above my house. So, I began my search for the one that have killed my parents, I had came accross Mister Dumbledore while at a pub, asking around." She told them, "It was quite interesting... I was asking someone if they knew what the dark mark was, before I knew what it was, when he had walked over and looked over my shoulder. He asked me to step outside with him, and he told me what it was, and everything that I was wanting to know. I told him I owed him a lot and then he told me about the order... So that's how I got into the order and met Mister Dumbledore."

"You're not disturbed that your parents have been killed?" Alice asked her a bit shocked.

"Well, yeah, I was. But then I slowly got over it. Why do you need to dwell on the past when what you need is in the future?" Nikki asked them rhetorically. "It's like staring at the mirrors that others place infront of you that are filled with the lies that they tell you, and only when they all crash down at once to you realize the truth, and it hurts even more than it would have if you weren't blocked from it in the first place..."

"You're a deep thinker aren't you?" The three looked up to see a pair of orange haired twins.

"I'm Fabian Prewitt." The one of the left spoke first.

"And I'm Gideon Prewitt." The other one spoke.

"You just joined the order today if I remember correctly." Fabian said as they guided the three to the back.

"We've been wanting to talk to you for quite a while, but haven't gotten the chance." Gideon said as they sat down at a table.

"Molly's meeting us here at ten." Fabian reminded Gideon. "And Arther is taking care of the kids so we can see our beloved sister." He said to Alice, Frank and Nikki.

"Oh, she has kids? I bet they're lovely." Nikki said smiling a bit.

"Well, one is only about four right now and is all ready speaking of wanting to work with dragons..." Gideon said.

"That's Charlie... And I bet he'll go through with it too." Fabian said.

"And Bill's bloody brillant as well." Gideon said. "And he's only six."

"Genius boys she has." Frank told Nikki. "She just had twins back in April."

"Oh wow..." Nikki said, "I can't even imagine myself having one... and she has four?!"

They continued to discuss when it rang ten o'clock at night, it hadn't been much longer after they had began to talk Nikki stood up. "I really must get going." She said starting to walk out of the back of the bookstore. "I will see you next meeting."

"Why don't one of us take you home?" Fabian asked her standing up.

"Fabian!" Molly commented to her brother.

Nikki let out a small laugh as she walked backwards facing the group at the table when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "I thought I would find the lot of you here." She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. "The owner says you have until a half after before he'll kick you all out."

"Remus, you should really be at home as well." Alice told him, "You look like you need it."

"I just came to pick up a book, and then I would be heading back to the Potter's for the night." He told them. "Oh and did you hear? There was an attack in the muggle world today..."

"Yeah, that was Nikki." Fabian said, "She was attacked by two death eaters."

"What?! Are you okay?" Remus asked her, his hands still on her shoulders. She turned more towards him, taking in more of his appearance.

"Y-yeah..." She said, "It was real simple... It was only two and one seemed pretty knew to it... And he looked like he was only my age..."

"Have you talked to Professor Dumbledore about it?" He asked her, sounding concerned.

"No, I was just going to go right now and contact him..." Nikki said looking over to the group at the table.

"He's over at James' right now. I can take you there right now if you want." He suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be great, Nikki! Then you don't have to waste time looking for him." Gideon said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Nikki said with a small laugh. She knew that Remus, James, Peter and Sirius were all best mates, and Sirius was one person she wasn't looking forward to being around. "I guess we'll get going then." _because that's the faster I can leave!_

They walked to the front of the bookstore and Remus paid for the book before he told her to take his hand and he aparated to The Potters' House.

* * *

**Barely of Age  
A Harry Potter Story  
MWPP Era  
August 1978  
Chapter Two  
Completed**

Disclaimer:  
All rights reserved for J.K.Rowling.  
I only own Nikki Lyn Smith and Co.  
I own the plot as well.

Reviews are loved.

And yes, this might turn into a particial RemusOC story...  
But only for a short amount of time.  
It will forever be Sirius Black...  
Or maybe Regulus...  
He is my favorite Black...  
Once it hits the seventh book. :)

**And yes, I realize I made them speak of the order outside in public.  
But they were in whispers and in private too...  
**

**And yes, Fred and George are five months old.  
They were born on April 1, 1978...  
I know this for a fact. :)**

**And yes, I am a Weasley Twin Fan too.  
I love George to death...  
Same with Fred...  
But he's already dead. T-T**

**And yes, you should totally review this chapter.  
And yes, you should totally add this story to your page.  
And yes, you should totally add this story to your alerts!  
And yes, this will be the last _and yes_ line!**


End file.
